A Bard's Tale
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: AU. Ryouga is a traveling Bard who comes across Akane who is an old lady. Akane then tells Ryouga and extraordinary story. What was it? Is RA
1. A Bard's Companion

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½

A Bard's Tale

I'm just a wandering bard. I tell stories, and I entertain tis my job. My travels take me where my feet and heart guide me. My findings are stories. My stories are extraordinary experie3nces that happened to real people through my travels that happened to real people through my travels that I've met. Mind you that the stories become a little tweaked, but are none the less the same. All stories hold some strong lesson and emotion to it, and it's those I hold close to my heart. But there's this one special tale that I learned of, that I now hold closer than any other tale. I shall tell you the tale, but this is true, and nothing in it was tweaked. So gather round, and listen closely to a tale of jealously and fear and love. It all began like this…

****

Chapter One: A Bard's Companion!

It was a beautiful day in the land of Jupon Country. A lone man, wearing a brown traveler's cloak, was walking down a lane. He was tall and slim, with the face of a god, walking with the wind whipping through his boyish cut black hair. His black spotted yellow bandanna making him look like a warrior with a purpose for walking in the countryside, and all he had for luggage was a harp and a fairly small bag containing nothing but money, and another cloak. The man's pace slowed as he neared the shade of a large Oak tree. He placed down his harp and bag, and then positioned himself against the trunk of the tree, relaxing in the shade. He closed his eyes in the relief of finally getting to relax.

"Excuse me sir," a hoarse voice said suddenly," but do you know where the Dragon Kingdom is?" The man gave a jolt from the sudden on-comer. He opened his eyes to look at the source of the voice. His body gave an involuntary wince upon looking at the speaker. It was a grotesque looking old woman. She had wiry snow white hair that seemed to go in every direction. She had an abnormal sized nose. Her frail seeming body looked to be the size of up to the height of 5' 2". Her arms appeared so thin and weak that they probably would have fallen, if not for that fact that they were attached to her body, and her nails were long and sharp like that of a witches. Her body looked every bit of aging, except her eyes. Her eyes seemed so young and full of life. The man could do nothing but gawk at her. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where the Dragon Kingdom is?" She asked again, seeming unconcerned by the man's action.

"Um…" The man just stuttered stupidly. Then he gave his head a good shake to clear his mind. "Where?"

"Dragon Kingdom," she repeated.

"Dragon Kingdom? There doesn't exist a Dragon Kingdom."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, her hands clutched together in a painful grasp.

"Yes, I'm quite positive," he answered. Staring at her brown eyes which began to take on a sad dark look. "The Prince renamed the land Sakura Kingdom, after Sakura trees. It's the same royal family as the Dragon Kingdom, just a different name. If you want to go to Sakura Kingdom, it's only a day's walk," he explained.

"Really?! Are you sure?!" She asked excitedly, with hope glowing in her eyes suddenly.

"Yes, I'm heading there now. I could show you the way," he offered.

"Could you?" The elder asked like an eager child.

"Of course my lady," he said as he rose from the ground, carrying his harp and bag with him. "My name is Ryouga Hibiki," he introduced, sweeping into a low bow. The old one giggled.

"My name is Akane, Akane Tendo," the elder said, going into a curtsy. Her body moved like that of a young girl, though it didn't appear as nimble.

__

'Can't be!' Thought Ryouga. _'She's too old to be the same Akane that disappeared three years ago.' _He said in his mind with finality.

"So Sir Ryouga, shall we be off?" She asked, beginning to walk down the lane again, with such grace that only a princess would possess.

"Yes, of course my lady," Ryouga said, as he rushed after her. So they were off, and were matching stride by stride, making an odd pair. After quite some tie, Akane began to speak.

"So, are you a bard Sir Ryouga?" She questioned.

"Why yes I am! However did you guess?"

"That," she said bluntly, nodding her head in the direction of his harp. "Every bard I met in my life had a harp. They told excellent stories," she explained I a far away voice. Ryouga turned his head to stare at her, and saw a look on her face that showed regret and sorrow, and Ryouga Hibiki could not stand for sad maidens.

"I'm just a wandering bard. I tell stories, and I entertain tis my job. My travels take me where my feet and heart guide me. My findings are stories!" Ryouga exclaimed in a jolly tone. Instead of laughing, like most did, Akane just stared at him in wonder. Ryouga sighed inwardly; this was not the response he waned. "Sorry if I disturbed you Lady Akane," he said.

"No it's not that. It's what you said. Your stories… are they form what people have told you?" She asked, with curiosity and a hidden meaning.

"Yes, I find real event stories more enjoyable to tell than made up ones," he answered, with pride dripping in every word.

"Well, I have a tale to tell you, if you would like to hear Sir Bard," she said to his gleeful face.

"Really?!" Ryouga questioned, raising a curious brow at her. "I might not be interested. Intrigue me, tell me what it's about."

"It's about a young princess who grew up with a prince. Now the two liked to be playful and tease each other by calling one another names. But a s they grew, they became fond of each other. But something came between them, and something horrible happened to the princess. She was sent far away form the price, and was turned into a nasty looking person. She then went on a quest to seek her love, but alas, it is too much that she could hope for. No none could ever love a beast, or in this particular case, a hag," Akane sighed regretfully. Ryouga stared at her amazed.

"Well, you've sparked my interest my lady. Do tell me the tale of this tragic princess," Ryouga pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Sir Bard, I shall tell you. But you must listen carefully, and not interrupt my tale,' she explained, giving him a warning look.

"As you say my lady," Ryouga cheered. "Begin please."

"Yes, yes, be patient. Now, it all began…"

A/N: Okay that's it for chapter one. I really love this story idea, but I'm not sure if you guys do. I really would like to get a least five reviews, that way I know some like it. If I don't get five, I really don't care, because I'm going to post the other chapters any ways. Sayonara for now!


	2. The Beginning of the Elder's Tale

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma ½

A Bard's Tale

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the Elder's Tale

"It all began on the Princess' 13th birthday…"

' "You look lovely Princess Akane," a small servant of 11 said.

"Thank you Yuka," the princess thanked. Akane was admiring her figure in her full-length mirror. She was wearing a brand new dress that was an onyx black, with Sakura petals all over. It was mildly skin tight until it reached her hips, then it flowed outwards. Her sleeves were long, and the ends flowed down to mid waist when she held her hands to her chest. The dress suited her, with her angelic typeface, and long flowing bluish black hair. Yes, she was the ideal girl for any guy, and she was the last unweded Tendo sister left.

"Princess," a voice called from behind her. Akane turned around to face her father's messenger Daisuke. "Princess, your father would like to see you."

"I'll be right there Daisuke," Akane said, lifting up her dress, so as not to trip on the hem. "You may go now Yuka, and thank you for your help," she dismissed the servant with a warm gentle smile. As the servant left through a door in the side of the room, Akane exited through the one that landed into the hall. Akane walked down the hall, then descended down the staircase carefully. She then arrived in the entrance hall, where she proceeded to climb the staircase directly adjacent the one she climbed down. The staircase led to the west wing of the palace, where her father's study was located, and Akane had a good hunch that he was in his study. Finally, after walking through many hallways, with twist and turns, she had reached her father's study, and stood before his grand doors. She knocked delicately before saying, "Father, it's me, Akane." For quite some time no noise was heard. Then all of a sudden a voice boomed form inside.

"Come on in," the King Soun Tendo called. His voice was tinged with both happiness and a hint of sadness. Akane frowned at that, why would her father be sad? She just couldn't understand, but she slowly turned the knob and entered into the room.

At a desk below a large window, sat her father. Soun Tendo was a magnificent man, with deep coal black hair that reached to his shoulders, wearing dark crimson red shirt, and white pants, with gold chain links crossing over his chest. He truly was a picture of a king.

"Ah, Akane!" He roared with a smile on his face and in his eyes. He walked towards her with outstretched arms. "Happy Birthday my dear daughter," he said, as he embraced her in a bear hug.

"Thank you," Akane thanked as they separated. "You wished to see me."

"I did…" he seemed confused for a while, then he realized the truth. "Yes, yes I did," he murmured. Akane winced inwardly; her father had never been the same since her mother died when she was three. It seemed it got worse when her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki got married and left. "Come, come Akane," he gestured, as he walked towards a bookcase. Akane followed him like an obedient daughter. "Close your eyes," he commanded. Akane closed her eyes and waited patiently. She could hear the noises of her father shuffling around and moving things. Then all of a sudden the moving stopped, and she began to feel the presence of her father in front of her. "Open your eyes," he instructed with a gleeful tone. Akane shot her eyes open and gasped.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. In front of her, here father was dangling a chain. On the end was a glass pendant, and within it was an onyx colored sakura petal.

"Do you like it," Soun asked.

"Yes, I love it," she said breathlessly. She couldn't help and stare at the single petal.

"Yes, your mother made this especially for you. Before you were born, she had this feeling that you were a girl, and she wanted to name you Sakura after herself. So she made this necklace. Though, when you were born… once Sakura laid eyes on you, she knew that Sakura wouldn't fit," he chuckled out. "But she still intended for you to have the necklace, once you reached the age of 13." And as he told the story behind the necklace, he unclasped the chain, and held it up expectantly. Akane moved forward and held her position as her father placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you father, I'm… honored to have it," she said with a big smile.

"Your welcome," he said, wiping away a tiny tear. "My little Akane is growing, and before you know it, she'll be married," he wailed.

"Daddy, please," Akane scowled as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't your father have a little fun once in a while," he protested indignantly. Akane just shook her head in a sad way. "Fine. Well, let's talk about your party. Are you excited?"

"No," Akane answered bluntly. Her father looked crest fallen.

"Why ever not?" He asked in a whining tone.

"No one my age will be there," she retorted rather viscously.

"Don't growl at your father like that," Soun wailed, looking on the verge of tears. "Besides, you know very well that people will be there that's your age."

"Humph!" Was the only response he got form Akane. Soun stared quizzically at her, and then he smacked his fist in his palm in a triumphant way.

"You're really only upset because Ranma won't be there," Soun ventured.

"I could care less whether the jerk was there!" She shouted rather angrily. But any person could tell that she was just putting on an act.

"If you say so my dear," Soun waved his hand impatiently. Then he took a glance at the grandfather clock beside his desk. "Well I'll be, it's about time for your party. Shall we?" He asked, lifting up his arm.

"If we must," Akane muttered, locking her arm with his. Soun just gave her a stern look before he led the way down to the party.'

"… before he led the way down to the party," the elder finished. The bard just stared, waiting to hear more. After quite some time he realized no more was to come.

"My lady, please finish the story. What happened at the party?" He asked earnestly.

"Perhaps we should stay here for the night," was the only thing Akane had to say, as she stopped in front of a quaint little inn. "It will be getting dark soon. Let us stop our journey for the night."

"But my lady, are you going to finish the tale?" Ryouga asked, with plea dripping in every word.

"All in good time Sir Bard, all in good time," Akane whispered with a sly smile, as she entered into the inn, with Ryouga in tow.

A/N: There's chapter two folks. Chapter three will be coming out shortly I hope. Thanks for the reviews and have fun reading. Ciao for now!


End file.
